Ocean Blue
by HeroFreak
Summary: Sousuke x Reader One Shots
1. Chapter 1

Ocean Blue

'I'm not going in the fucking ocean.' You said seriously to both your boyfriend, Sousuke Yamazaki, and your friend Rin.

Sousuke folded his arms and looked at me. He knew that I was afraid of the ocean the moment we met, but Rin and himself had this bright idea to go to the beach this very hot summer day. You tried to convince them that it wasn't necessary because you didn't need to go to the ocean and view from a far. Since your boyfriend and your friend was a swimmer who was able to join Japan's swimming team thought that, in their minds, had to be able to conquer this fear. The fear of the ocean.

You didn't know why you were afraid of the ocean. Ever since you were a little girl, you would always go into swimming pools and have fun in the water. When you got older and went on trips to the lake or a river, you still swam happily away with your friends. When it came to salt water, you wanted to turn back.

Maybe it was your imagination, maybe you thought that things can crawl up to shore to catch you. Maybe you got scared because you can hardly see what's under your feet. Maybe you didn't like the salt water surrounding you. Maybe the ocean was too deep and you got scared.

All those things won't relate to the shore of the beach. So, why are you scared?

No one knows why, even you, you just are scared of the ocean.

'[Name] you have to get into the ocean water someday,' Rin tried to convince you, 'What if someone kidnapped you and the only way to escape was to swim into the ocean?'

You fiddled your ocean blue bikini bottom and stared at Rin. Rin was wearing a tight speedo swim pants that reached to his ankles, 'Like that's going to happen.'

'What if, say, your friends wanted to go on a trip and it involved manly around ocean activities?' Rin tried again.

You shook your head, 'Already did that and I was fine with it.'

'What i-'

'Stop Rin. I'm not going to the ocean,' I looked back at the shore line, where the blue ocean was visible. You, your boyfriend and Rin were currently standing on the beach while Rin still tried to convince you to go inside. Mean while, your boyfriend was just standing there, his arms folded around his (marvellous) chest staring down at you. You knew he was thinking about something, you knew for sure.

You gave Sousuke a questionable look then shook your head to walk to where your stuff were. 'I'm leaving,' You said to your boyfriend and Rin, 'Thanks for like trying to help but I can't… it's too…' You bent down and grabbed your beach bag, 'It's too scary, I can't go in there.' You stood up, one hand carried a water bottle and one hand carried your beach bag.

'So, um yeah… thanks again but I'm g-'

Suddenly a big pair of strong arms swooped you up and you yelped in surprised. Then you were hoisted up to the shoulders and was carried towards the ocean. You looked up and saw that Rin was smirking at you. The color in your face drained away and you stared at the man that was carrying.

'Sousuke!' You shouted at your boyfriend.

The only response you got was a chuckled.

You thumped your fists on his back, trying to get him to stop walking towards the ocean, 'Sousuke! Stop it! I mean it! I don't wanna go to the ocean!'

He was still moving closer to your least favourite part of the world, 'Sousuke! I mean it! S-stop! oh-o-oh my GOD! NONONONO! FUCK NO! DON'T YOU DARE SOUSUKE! DON-'

He already reached the shore line and was walking down, deeper into the ocean. You were still on his shoulder, butt facing the ocean and your face staring back at Rin for help. Rin gave you no help, instead he laughed and enjoyed the show.

Sousuke was waist deep under the water, it must be deep because he was tall, your toes can feel the cold water and you flinched.

'SOUSUKE! OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING! NONO DON'T GO ANY DEEPER! FUCK SOUSUKE AREN'T YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!' You shouted at your boyfriend.

Sousuke chuckled again, then released you from his grip and you fell off his shoulder… into the water.

The water was cold when your whole body plunged inside, you couldn't feel the ground. Your mind was driving yourself crazy and your heart thumped faster than ever before. You floated up and saw your boyfriend right next to you. A smirk plastered his face. He was moving his arms and legs in a small circular pattern to keep afloat.

You were shivering, your teeth clattered together and your skin was turning into ice. The water wasn't that cold, it even felt good, but your fear over took your body.

You swam over to you boyfriend and wrapped your legs around his legs and your arms around his neck and pinned him tightly next to you. You were like the koala and your boyfriend was the tree. You felt his familiar scent and warmth, the only warmth around here and clenched him tightly. Sousuke had one hand on your back, making circular motions to comfort you.

'Hmm, you really are scared of the ocean.' Sousuke examined.

You gave him a death glare, 'No shit. I'm going kill you the moment we get back home.'

'God, your shivering [Name],' Sousuke examined again.

'NO SHIT! okay.' I sighed, 'That's it. I'm not talking to you anymore.'

You were really angry. Your boyfriend forcefully pulled you into a place where you are most afraid of and he's talking this casually, like it's not a big deal. Well, it was a big deal to you.

Sousuke used one of his hands to pull a strand of hair back from your face.

'Aw, babe, come on. You're with me, there's nothing to worry about.' He tried to say.

He was right… and wrong at the same time. You were with him but you were worrying about everything in the world right now.

I huffed and stared at everything else besides him. You were fucking mad at him and he knows it.

'[Name].' He tried to call you, '[Name],' He tried again. Sousuke then sighed and started to pull away from you. That got your attention.

'Alright, if you want to be mad at me I'll just leave you here to get mad at me…' He started to untangle himself from you.

Your mind went alert and your thoughts alarmed. You immediately pulled yourself back to him and hugged him tightly, a tear rolled down your eye, 'No! D-don't go…'

Sousuke looked at your face, 'Babe… are you crying?'

You looked away and wiped the tears, 'I-I'm not crying! Haha… no! I'm not! …Okay maybe a little but uh… please don't leave…'

Sousuke then placed his forehead onto yours, 'Then are you going to stop ignoring me?'

You huffed another breath, 'Even if I stop ignoring you I'm still going to kick your ass the moment we get back.'

Sousuke chuckled, 'That wouldn't be nice, I'm trying to make a difference here…'

You laughed, 'Babe, I know that you want me to… conquer my fears in the ocean but I don't think I can do that…'

Your boyfriend sighed and stared down at the ocean water.

You let one hand go through your boyfriend beautiful hair and cupped his cheek, 'Thank you for trying though.' Then you lightly kissed him.

You two were not much of a PDA couple but this time, the moment the gentle kiss was over, Sousuke pulled you into a much deeper and passionate kiss than ever before. You couldn't help yourself to give in.

You gasped the moment he nipped your lower lip then his tongue plunged inside your mouth to taste you. Your held tilted slightly for more room and your back slid up while Sousuke's hands rolled down your back. Your hands went through his hair and down to his neck, massaging the muscles.

The kiss lasted more than you two expected but it was worth it.

Hell, it was definitely worth it because you were inside a place you never want to be in the rest of your life but you knew that someone who loved you was right now kissing and touching you, you felt secure and you knew that Sousuke, your boyfriend, would never let you get into any danger.

The End C:

_Extra_

Rin looked at his friends, and raised an eyebrow. 'This is getting awkward...' He said to himself. His friends were kissing madly like there was no tomorrow.

Rin decided to walk over and get his stuff, 'Might as well leave them to it...'


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:**

**Mild sexual reference and swearing**

* * *

'H-hello?' You grabbed the phone on your bedside table, Gou, your best friend was calling.

'[Name]!' Gou shouted in your ear.

You groaned by the loud shriek she made, 'What now? What time is it?'

'It's like er... 11:32 a.m! Why are you still asleep?' She said.

'Ugh, I don't wanna talk about,' You said, 'Tell me what you want.'

'...' Gou paused, 'You... did you and Sousuke do it again?!'

Your face turned in bright shades of red and you stared down at your naked body, you didn't even bother wearing clothes. '... Shut up! It's none of your business!'

Gou giggled, 'Well, whatever. Not my problem.. nope...'

'Stop! What do you want anyway?' You tried to change the subject.

'Hehe.. I can't believe it. God [Name], you always do it with him! Oh my gosh, all the time when he comes to training I can see the marks you ma-'

'SHUT THE FUCK UP GOU. AND TELL ME. WHAT. YOU. WANT.' You screamed.

'Mean.' She deadpanned, 'Oh, yeah. Anyways, Sousuke is in practice today again...'

You froze and looked at the opposite side of you and Sousuke's king size bed. It was empty. Fear coursed through your veins. Damn Sousuke. Can't get enough of swimming and you still swam with your injured shoulder.

'I'll be there in 30 minutes.' You told Gou, 'Tell him I'm coming and I'll kick his ass for this.' Then you hung up.

* * *

As you walked into both, Sousuke and your, university swimming pool, you entered with steam trailing behind you. You were very angry. Not just because of his shoulder and his injury but also he didn't keep his word! Last night he told you that he wouldn't train for a week starting tomorrow which was today and he knew that if he pushes himself too much there can be a huge problem with his shoulder and yourself. You wanted to take care of Sousuke but you can only start when he started caring for himself as well.

Rin's maroon hair caught your attention with Gou by his side discussing something. They noticed you when you were a few meters away and Gou smiled while Rin's straight face turned a little anxious.

'[Name]!' Gou said cheerfully and waved.

I waved slightly and walked up to her brother, half ignoring your best friend. 'Where's Sousuke?'

Rin just shrugs and walks over to the edge of the pool, next to a diving board, 'Don't know.'

You rolled your eyes, 'Yeah right. Rin, you have to tell me where he is. You know he can't swim right now!'

Rin sighed and stepped onto the diving board, 'It's his decision not mine. He can do whatever he wants, so long as he doesn't push himself.'

'But he is pushing himse-' Mid-sentence, Rin jumped off the diving board and into the water. He soon floated up in the water and did the freestyle stroke.

You groaned and looked back at Gou. She was looking around, she pretended that nothing is happening.

'Gou.' You said.

She looked at you and smiled, 'Hmm? Yes [Name]-Chan?'

You sighed, 'Where is he?'

She shrugged innocently and swayed her body back and forth, 'I really don't know where Sousuke is...'

'Gou!' You shouted. You were going to find him, that's why you came all the way out here. Just to find him.

'So, anyways... what happened last night hmm?' Gou tried to change the conversation.

You groaned and looked out of the windows to try to spot his tall figure anywhere, 'I don't want to talk about it...' You mumbled.

'Hmm? Really [Name]-Chan? You seriously can you know. I AM your best friend and all...' Gou tried to convince you.

You huffed a breath of air. Sousuke was no where, 'Gou where is Sousuke!'

'Hmm?' Gou said agian.

'Where is Sou-'

'[Name]?'

You froze. Someone was calling your name. From behind you. It was very... VERY familiar. Your anger started to boil up again and you turned to the voice.

It was Sousuke.

Your boyfriend stood in front of you. A towel draped over his (marvelous) shoulders, a hand running through his dark brown hair, cold eyes stayed on yours, his torso gleamed of chlorine water and sweat and his swim pants that covered his legs to his ankles were clenched onto his legs tightly. Damn... all those muscles... it killed you (And maybe Gou) and to think that all of that was yours, you couldn't help but give him a small smile before returning to your original emotion: Anger.

'Sousuke.' You folded your arms over your chest and stared at your boyfriend.

He simply stared back.

'Yes, [Name]?' He said, a small smirk forming on his lips.

'Don't give me that look and that answer.' You grabbed your boyfriend's hand and started to drag him out of the swimming pool and into the small garden that was right outside the pool, 'I bet you didn't cream and massage your shoulder and of course you didn't tape it.'

Sousuke grunted, 'I didn't have time.'

'Don't give me that shitty-ass excuse.' You said. You heard Gou's voice asking where were you going but you simply ignored it and walked towards the garden.

* * *

'Honestly, Sousuke. Do you want to get better?' You asked while he sat down on the closest bench near the swimming pool, you sat down with him. You brought a bad that had everything he needed. Cream, ice pack, pain killers, taping and some even extra of that.

You then looked at his injured shoulder, it was already swelling up. You noticed because the skin was turning red. You sighed to yourself and grabbed an ice pack and placed it on his shoulder. Sousuke then chuckled and you looked up at him to meet his gaze. '

What's so funny?' You asked.

Sousuke shook his head, 'I can't believe you brought an ice pack. It's still cold too.'

You pressed the ice pack harder into his shoulder, 'So what? At least I care about your injury! Not like you!'

Sousuke sighed and looked away. He knew I was right, he knew that he was injured very badly but he still does his sport. He then looked back and smiled, 'Well, this is why you're my girlfriend, right? Can't live with out you...' He then leaned down and kissed your cheek.

You rolled your eyes, 'If you're trying to flirt your way out of this, it's not going to happen.'

'But it happened before...' He mumbled in your ear.

Your cheeks started to flush again. Both embarrassed and angry at that comment. Fuck him and his beautiful looks and charming skills to seduce you every time he got into trouble with you. You then slapped his chest and pouted, 'Shut up.'

Sousuke chuckled and looked down on his shoulder that was covered with the ice pack you were still holding, 'Ah, should've iced it this morning...'

You rolled his eyes at him, 'Hold the ice pack will I get you some pain killers.' He obeyed and watched you get two pain killers from your bag. As you got two pills you handed to his empty hand and held a water bottle in yours.

Sousuke slipped the two pills in his mouth and got the water bottle from your hand and drank it down. Once he was finished he gave the bottle back to you and stared at the opposite direction of your face. You knew he didn't want you to start ranting at him again and again about taking better care of his shoulder, so you decided not to do it this time. Your boyfriend was probably tired, and when he gets tired, he can get easily upset.

You placed a hand on his jawline and turned hishead to face yours, 'Look, Sousuke. I know that you don't want to hear me talk about your shoulder and how treat it but... you know that you need to pay attention to it.'

Sousuke's teal eyes look into your [e/c] ones, then he gives a slight small, 'I know [Name].'

You smiled back, 'Good.'

You take off the ice pack and grabbed the lotion that reduces pain. I squirted the product onto his shoulder and started rubbing the cream in. You felt his muscles tense and a slight flinch and pained expression filled his face.

'Does it hurt that badly?' You asked.

'I'm fine.' Sousuke said.

You pushed in his shoulder more, a groan escaped his mouth and he grabbed your wrist tightly to stop the action. You formed a small laugh, 'Sousuke, don't lie to me.'

'Fuck off...' Your boyfriend joked with a small grin.

You kissed his cheek and started to gently rub the cream on his shoulder. You rubbed his shoulder until the white product melted into his skin, where it disappeared. Then you patted his shoulder and looked up at him, he was looking right at you. He was probably always looking at you, watching your every move. Especially when you took care of him like this.

'I don't think you should swim anymore.' Your tone was stern.

'Babe, come on. I can swim a little more.' He tried to persuade you.

You shook your head, 'You are coming with me. Straight back to our apartment. You are resting that shoulder of yours. I mean, look at it! It's bruised!' You were kind of terrified now, you just wanted your boyfriend to heal correctly, you didn't want it to get worse.

Sousuke sighed and stood up, 'Fine. I'll tell Rin, you just sta-'

'No. I'm coming with you.' You stood up and grabbed your bag full of medical products, 'I don't trust you near a swimming pool.'

Your boyfriend chuckled and pulled you close to him. You gasped by surprise as he held the sides of your waist while your chest was pinned to his. Sousuke then bent down and kissed you passionately. You didn't know what to think accept to give in. His lips were so forceful, you moaned and your back started to tilt back. He made you bend your back more and more until you finally let go of his lips and clenched his arms tightly.

'What the hell! Sousuke! I was about to fall!' You said. 'You know how inflexible I am!'

He chuckled and pecked your lips. 'Yeah babe, that's why I did it.'

You blushed because you felt mad but felt good at the same time, 'Screw you.' You whined.

Sousuke then let you up and you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his lips gently, 'Come on, let's go and tell Rin. You need to rest that shoulder.'

You boyfriend nodded and followed you into the swimming pool area, 'What ever my girlfriend says...'

* * *

Extra:

Gou looked at the two of you. You two were apparently walking side by side laughing and nudging each other lightly. Gou looked at her brother who looked at herself.

'Man,' Gou said to Rin, 'I thought [Name] was gonna kick Sousuke's abs...'

Rin shrugged, 'They always make up.'

'Yeah I guess...' Gou smiled at you and Sousuke, 'They're the perfect couple...'

'Cheesy.' Rin deadpanned.

Gou shrugged, 'I was actually looking forward to the ass kicking though...'

Rin looked down at his sister.

Paused.

'Same here.'

* * *

**Okay um, Sousuke. And his shoulder. I cried so much on episode 10 it was really sad to see my baby like that ;A; So I wrote this... mainly because of his shoulder. Reviews are appreciated ^0^**


	3. Chapter 3

You and Sousuke both got off of the train. You two had a long 8 hour train ride from where your university was to Tokyo. Sousuke's parents have invited the two of you over to their place in Tokyo to stay for the weekend. Since you never met their parents before, you agreed on this little trip. Sousuke held both his own and your luggage as the two of you walked out to meet his parents.

'Um.. Sousuke, will they judge the way I look or the wa-'

'[Name], stop. You look beautiful like always, I bet they will be thrilled to see you. Well, thrilled that I finally got a girlfriend.' Sousuke stated.

'What if they don't like me?'

'They will, I bet they already do since you cope with me everyday.'

'Oh my goodness, are you serious?' You asked.

Sousuke chuckled then kissed your hair, 'You're going to be fine. If you're that scared you can always hold me hand~'

You slapped his big arm, 'Screw you. I'm not that scared, and plus, I can always hold your hand when ever I want to.' You held his hand tightly to demonstrate, 'See!?'

Sousuke only smiled and huffed.

Then you heard it.

'Sousukeeeeeeeee~!' It was a woman's voice.

Both of you turned to the left, where the voice was coming from. There stood a middle aged woman that had medium length hair and brown eyes and next to her stood a middle aged man with bits of grey in his brown hair that had blue eyes. The man was tall, so was the woman but you were taller than the woman. This must be your boyfriend's parents.

Sousuke then waved at them and carried both of luggages in one hand and grabbed my hand to pull me towards the couple.

'Mom, dad.' Sousuke greeted them.

The woman hugged her son and the man shook his son's hand.

'We missed you so much, Sousuke.' His mother stated.

Sousuke nodded then turned towards you, you stood awkwardly behind him. 'This is [Name], my... girlfriend.'

Sousuke's mother's eyes lightened up when she saw you, she gasped then hugged you tightly, 'It's so nice to finally meet you!' She squealed.

You giggled, 'Same, I really wished that we have gotten to meet earlier though.'

Sousuke's mother pulled back then nodded eagerly, 'Yes honey, but it seemed like you two didn't have time nor did we to visit. But finally, you're here! And you are gorgeous!' His mother patted Sousuke's shoulder, 'Good job son.'

Everyone laughed.

Then you turned to your boyfriend's father who shook your hand, 'Pleasure meeting you [Name], hope you enjoy your stay here in Tokyo.'

You nodded, 'I'm very delighted to be here, I'll make the most of it!'

Now it was his father's turn to pat his son's shoulder, 'Son, you've got something there.'

And again, everyone laughed.

* * *

Sousuke's parents were quite wealthy. They lived on the outskirts of the magnificent Tokyo city. There house was 2 floors with a Japanese garden at the back, a small flower garden in the front. The first floor of his parent's house contained a living room, dining room, kitchen and a small bathroom. The top floor were two bedrooms, one for his parents and one for us, there was also a bathroom at the end of the hall. The Japanese garden included everything, rocks... a pond with fishes and basically anything that made up a Japanese garden. The front yard contained a small flower garden that consisted of lilies and lavenders.

Sousuke and yourself went up to the room to get prepared for dinner. Your boyfriend's parents have already prepared a dinner reservation at a famous sushi place in the middle of the city. You had 30 minutes to get ready until you needed to go.

Sousuke's mom insisted on both of you to wear something formal for this dinner event. You weren't the type of girl that dresses up all the time, same goes for your boyfriend. The only 'fancy' outfit you brought was a nice black evening gown. You paired it up with big looped earrings and black high heels. You let your (h/c) down, you puffed it up to make it a little wavy. You went over to the mirror that was on top of the closet and put on some eye liner, mascara and eye shadow. You smeared some foundation on your face then enhanced your cheeks bones a bit adding a little blush on top of it. You glossed your lips with light red lip gloss. Then you stared at the mirror. You looked... different. It was very seldom of you to put on make up. The only times were formal parties, formal dinners or graduation. Well, that's the only events you thought you put on make up. When you turned around, you saw Sousuke looking at you. His usually cold face staring at you. Then he smiled and walked up to you. He enveloped his hands over yours and kissed the top of your forehead.

'[Name], you should be like this more often...' He said softly into your hair, 'You look beautiful.'

You giggled and kissed his lips, 'You never said anything this sweet before.'

Your boyfriend scoffed and turned around to organize your suitcase that was on the bed, 'I can be sweet when I want to.'

You laughed and walked up to him and kissed his cheek, 'Then you should do it more often.'

Sousuke rolled his eyes then looked at you, 'What should I wear?'

You paused and stared at the suit case. Sousuke didn't bring a lot of stuff as well. You dipped your hand into the suitcase and fumbled your hand, searching for something. Then you took out black trousers, a navy blue sweater and white dress shirt. You shoved it at your boyfriend and ushered him to put it on, 'Just put this on, I think it's suitable.'

Your boyfriend obeyed and started to take off his shirt. When his bare torso was visible, you couldn't help but stare at it. Even though you were in a relationship with Sousuke for nearly a year, you couldn't get enough of his broad shoulders and hard stomach. You didn't even notice that you sighed while you stared at the master piece in front of you. You boyfriend turned around and cocked an eyebrow, you immediately turned away and your face flushed fiercely.

'Looks like you didn't really need the blush on.' Your boyfriend chuckled.

You threw a dirty piece of clothing at him, 'Shut up.'

'You're adorable, babe.' You heard the zipping of pants and scrubby noise of the sweater. It was then, you allowed yourself to see your boyfriend.

The navy sweater fit perfectly with the dress shirt under it and his trousers also suited his torso. Honestly, you believed he looked good in everything but so far this was your favorite look. You walked up to him and smiled, 'Feel good?'

Sousuke scoffed, 'I can ask you the same question.'

'I'm still really nervous...' You said quietly, 'Your mother seems like a high class person.'

Sousuke nodded, 'Yeah, she is but she just wants me to find a girl that will take care of my temper.'

You giggled and placed your head on his chest, 'I'm guessing she doesn't want to deal with it?'

'18 years, I've been with her. Obviously she didn't want to deal with me anymore.'

You kissed his nose, 'I guess I'll have to deal with you then.'

Your boyfriend nodded, 'Let's get some sushi.'

* * *

Once you arrived at the restaurant, you were stunned by how fancy it was. There were big glass doors that opened the entrance, inside there was a mini bar painted in black, golden walls. Most were shiny or glass. A tiny water fountain in the middle of the restaurant and gold and black tables everywhere. The lighting was dark, it looked more like a bar than a sushi restaurant, but of course, on the bar and the customers in chairs were eating sushi.

A waitress at the front took us to our reserved table and we sat down. You looked down at what was in front of you. Sure enough, there was a neatly folded napkin on top of a gold plate with gold chopsticks on the side. So.. gold.

Your boyfriend sat next to you while his parent's sat across from you. The waitress gave each one of you a menu and left.

You grinned, 'This is a really nice place, thank you so much.'

Sousuke's mother nodded, 'Don't worry about it [Name], we wanted you to have the best!'

You nodded shyly and looked down at your plate.

'So, what should we order?' Your boyfriend's father asked.

'Anything I guess, we don't really care.' Sousuke said.

His parent's nodded their heads in agreement and ordered different types of sushi right away. Then we started to chat happily. Your boyfriend's father asked about his son's shoulder and swimming while you talked away with his mother about your dress and university.

'So, how is my son doing with you?' Your boyfriend's mom asked while sipping her wine.

You blushed, 'He's good...'

'Is he a little troublesome? Honestly, you can tell me anything.'

You laughed, 'Nah, he's fine...' You patted Sousuke's cheek, 'Very fine...'

Sousuke only glanced at you then back to his conversation with his father.

'Oh, sweetie, you are so cute.' His mother said, 'Thank god I don't have to deal with his stubborn ass anymore.'

'Pfft...' You only said.

'Anyways, how did you two meet?' Sousuke's mother asked the both of you while a plate of salmon sushi was set in front of everyone.

Sousuke cleared his throat and grabbed a sushi, then just you to start speaking. You scoffed and slapped his shoulder, 'Guess I'll have to tell the story.'

'Guess you have to.' Sousuke stated.

You rolled your eyes at your boyfriend then turned back to his parents, 'Well, it wasn't really special or anything. My first year of uni, I was helping out in organizing the swim team. As you know, swimming is a big thing in our uni so it's quite unorganized and people need to help out. So I did that,' Your boyfriend's mother nodded in agreement and his dad concentrated intensely on you, 'As months go by, I um... I got to see Sou more and more.'

You glanced at your boyfriend for help, he gave you an amused smile to carry on and obviously he knew that something embarrassing was about to appear, 'And them, one day when I was talking to the head coach about some friendly swim meet invitation, that's when Sousuke came in... uhh...' You glanced at your boyfriend again, 'Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing...' You whispered.

You heard his mother laugh, 'No dear, please carry on.'

'Uh.. okay..' You gulped, 'He was uh.. shirtless and wet and sweaty. He just got out of the swimming pool with a towel draped over his shoulders.'

That's when Sousuke started to chuckled and he put an arm over your chair, near your back, 'This gets so funny. Mom, pay attention.'

You rolled your eyes again and said, 'That's when I blurted out something I thought I would've never done...' Then you whispered fast and clear, 'I said... 'Oh my fucking god you look like a sex god.''

Then everyone laughed while you awkwardly blushed and your head was down.

'Dear! HAHAHA, that was THAT WAS REALLY SOMETHING- y-you said there HAHA OH D-DEAAAR...' Sousuke's mother wiped her tears.

'My goodness, what a brave young lady, saying this to my son.' His father added.

'You're adorable honey!' His mother said.

'But wait!' You held your hand up and stared at the middle aged couple, they stared back... waiting for more, 'Then Sou's all like -with his cool personality- 'Right.''

Then his mother's smile faded and she turned towards her son, 'Sou, did you actually say that?'

Sousuke held his hands in the air, 'What, it was really surprising, I didn't know what to say!'

'BUT SHE'S SO CUTE AND BRAVE SAYING THAT. WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING.'

'Mom, calm down.'

'UGH, THAT COLD PERSONALITY OF YOURS WILL NEVER GO AWAY.'

'Mom!'

'BUT THERE'S MORE!' You raised your voice, still giggling from your boyfriend's mother's reaction.

'The coach just ignored it and I waited for Sou to finish his conversation with him. Then he left...' You pouted and stared at your boyfriend. You glanced at his mother who you thought was just about to explode.

'But wait?' His dad added.

You laughed, 'THERE'S MORE! After I finished my conversation, I went out side and THERE HE WAS!' You exclaimed, 'He was waiting for me outside the coach's office!'

Your boyfriend's mother sighed in relief, 'Oh, thank goodness.'

'Then he looked at me and asked for my name. I told him my name, and then he said that I was really adorable and asked me to go out with him on a date.' You kissed your boyfriend's cheek.

'That was not entirely accurate.' Sousuke said.

His mom laughed, 'Oh, good job. Geez, at least you were interested in her! It's really seldom you would be interested in girls! I'm so glad!'

'Good job son.' His dad patted him on the back.

'So then we went out on our date and yeah... we became more and more close. We ate together, went out on more dates, then we finally moved in and yeah... here we are!' You smiled.

'That's excellent!' His mother exclaimed. 'You better treat [Name] nicely, Sou-chan. Or else you are going to pay.'

You laughed, 'Don't worry, he's a very good boyfriend.' You kissed his cheek.

Sousuke scoffed and drank some tea.

'They will do fine.' His father added.

Then all of you ate and drank and talked your night out.

* * *

'You know, it's getting kind of late, mom. We should probably go to bed...' Your boyfriend tried to convince your mom and you to stop chatting about him.

You were currently sitting on the couch next to your boyfriend. His arms around your shoulders protectively and his head bent down next to your neck. He wanted to go, he was always fidgeting and glancing around for the clock. You ignored him because this was just too entertaining for you. His father was on a chair, listening while glancing at the TV screen. His mom was on another chair, laughing her ass off because of her son.

'He also got jealous because I was talking to this library boy, which I believed volunteered to help out. So he was at the counter and I was checking out some books, and we started to talk about what kind of books we liked.' You laughed and glanced at your boyfriend. He groaned in annoyance.

'Then what?!' His mom asked curiously, 'Oh, this is gonna be goooood.'

'Then of course, Sousuke came along and he noticed that I was talking to the boy not leaving the library. So then he walked up to us and placed a hand around my waist which really startled me and said 'Hey. What are you doing with my girl?''

His mother burst. She was laughing so much tears streamed down her face. His father chuckled and shook his head. Sousuke dug his head deep into the crook of your neck and you stroked his brown hair.

'Then I was like 'Sousuke...' 'cause I didn't really know what to say... and he grabbed my books and gave that poor boy a death glare and said 'We're leaving and stay away from her.''

'OH MY GOODNESS! SOU-CHAAAAAN, THIS IS SO ADORABLEEE!' His mother exclaimed.

Your boyfriend groaned and let his arms circled around you forming into a hug. You knew it wasn't a hug, he wanted to strangle you to death. You squeaked when his hold tightened and he started to lift you up in his arms. He stood up and held you on his shoulder. Damn him and his muscles.

'SOUSUKE!' You screamed at him.

His mother and father kept on laughing and started to shoo you two off, 'I think Sou-chan had enough of this for one night, go to bed, the both of you! Have a good night!'

Sousuke started to head up the stares before his mother started talking, you waved back at the couple and shouted, 'Good night!'

When you were on the second floor you huffed and told Sousuke to put you down. He ignored you. When you got to the room, he flung you down to the bed and you made an 'oof' sound from how hard he flung you down. You glared at him and chuckled, his body was hovering on top of yours.

'Sousoke! You meanie!' You said and started to get off the bed. He didn't let you, instead he placed small kisses on your neck and you moaned in annoyance, 'Stop it!'

You heard your boyfriend chuckled and he slowly got off of you. You groaned and got up. You grabbed your toiletries and pajamas and walked outside towards the bathroom.

You took a nice long shower, brushed your teeth, washed your face and dried your hair. As you walked into your room that you shared with Sousuke, short pajama shorts a oversized t-shirt covering you. You saw your boyfriend, clad in only boxers, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. You placed your toiletries next to you bed and crawled up to him. You placed your head on his chest and sighed. He wrapped his arms around you and sighed as well. You laughed.

'Your mom is very funny...' You whispered.

Sousuke squeezed you tighter, 'Shut up [Name], that wasn't nice of you to talk about embarrassing things about me.'

'Why?' You laughed.

'Because she will use it again me.' Sousuke stated, 'She's evil...' He said jokingly.

You kissed your boyfriends cheek, 'I'm actually really tired.'

Sousuke sighed and let you go, 'Turn off the lights [Name].'

'No shit Sherlock. I'm going to do it now.' You said as you went over to the night stand and turned off the lamp.

You then crawled back to your boyfriend under the blankets. You loved sleeping with him... he was so warm and big. You felt safe.

'Good night...' You softly said.

'Good night [Name].'

* * *

**This one shot has a part 2! It will be out next week! Stay tuned XD Reviews would be nice! I would like to know your thoughts w Excuse some grammar issues thanks w**


End file.
